


the universe doesn't care

by iamirondad



Series: "fragile things, helpless things, broken things" whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt Peter Parker, Morgan Stark Needs a Hug (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Seriously this is a sad one bois, Teen Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, but it has a hopeful ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamirondad/pseuds/iamirondad
Summary: “That—that gas would have killed a normal person—” His chest rose, up and down, at irregular intervals, as he fought to speak, “—Straight away.”She sobbed, “It’s killing you.”“I’m sorry—"“You saved the city.” She sank, “You deserve—to stay. I want you to stay, Petey. I need you to—"Peter coaxed, pulling on her hand, “M—”TLDR: Morgan struggles to accept the fact, that Peter is dying, so Strange sends her to see to the one person, who might know the right words to say - her dad.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), May Parker (Spider-Man) & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Stephen Strange, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Ned Leeds & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: "fragile things, helpless things, broken things" whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947778
Comments: 36
Kudos: 197
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	the universe doesn't care

**Author's Note:**

> It's sad, like really sad :(

Morgan’s hair was full of knots, she couldn’t stop tugging at tangled clumps, despite the sting that followed.

That pain was nothing, in comparison to the reality around her.

She’d been left alone with Peter, for the first time since it happened.

He was asleep though, all she could do was watch.

He was surrounded, by every machine possible, tubs and wires were feeding into him, but he lay there, placid and unaware. It didn’t look natural. Peter was _Peter_ , she could see that, but he was trapped in a cocoon of machines that were fighting to keep him alive.

With Morgan’s head, she found it hard not to stare, and take in what she could see.

She didn’t know what everything was called, and frankly, she didn’t care. It was keeping her brother alive, and for her, that was enough.

She concentrated on the heart rate monitor, it made a continuous humming noise, reminding her that Peter was still fighting.

She leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes as she lightly pulled on a handful of her hair.

The last four days of her life had gone by in a blur.

She hadn’t showered or eaten much. Her mum had been able to convince her to change clothes, each day, but that was all she could manage.

She couldn’t leave Peter.

He was there for her, whenever she needed him, and it had to be the same, the other way around.

“Mo—” Peter’s call was faint, “Morgan…”

She jerked forward, her eyes flying open, “Petey—”

Peter had only woken up a few times, but the last two, Morgan had been sleeping.

Her breathing quickened, a sharp pain shot up her spine, “ _Shit_ —Peter—” She jumped onto her feet, “I’m gonna go get somebody—”

“No—” Peter whined desperately, stretching out his hand, “No, stay here—”

She turned, “But—"

“Please.”

She darted her eyes between the door and his face. She hesitated, before answering, “Okay.”

Peter pointed to the chair, “Sit—” He rolled his head back, taking a moment to breathe.

Morgan collapsed back into the chair and shuffled closer, “Cho—” She choked out, “Cho said you might be ready for surgery….next week if you’re—” _If your body doesn’t give up, if you hold on._

He nodded, “Can—can we not talk—about—that?”

“Yeah.” She hung her head, “Sorry.”

“No—” He moved his hand, “Not your fault.”

Morgan scooted over, taking her hand, “Did you hear? Flash—” The corner of her mouth twitched into a smile, “Flash phoned, to ask how you were doing.”

Peter’s face lit up, “He did?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s…” His throat cracked, “That’s nice.”

“And there’s loads of Spider-Man events going on.”

“Have you…” He stuttered, “Have you been?”

“No.” She shook her head, “I don’t wanna leave you.”

Peter offered her a brittle smile, “M—You know—” He trembled, tightening his grip around her hand, to the best of his ability, “What’s happe—"

Morgan pulled away, faltering onto her feet, “Shut up.”

Peter reached out, “M—"

“Everybody keeps telling me—to—understand—” She looked around, at the empty room, and it hit her, she narrowed her eyes, spinning to look at him, “Oh, _fuck_ you.”

“Morg—"

“You set this up.” A sob tore through her, “All of you.”

“I need you—” He let out a harsh breath, “To—listen.”

“No.”

“M—"

“I’m not gonna listen if you’re gonna talk about dying,” She blurted, locking an arm around her front, “You—you heal, you always do, and this time—”

“My—” His face crumbled, “My—body isn’t holding on.”

Morgan threw her hands into the air, “It has to!”

“Morgan.” He scrunched his nose, “I’m scared.” He cried, “I’m really, properly scared.”

She doubled over, “Then don’t go.”

“Hey—hey—” He spoke softly, holding up his hand.

Morgan swayed, “You’re meant to stay.” 

“M—"

“Dad left me, and— _nothing_ made sense.” She whimpered, “Then you came, and it started to.” She choked out a sob, “You’re my brother and brothers’ stick around longer than anyone else!”

Peter blinked tears away, “I know—"

“I can’t—” She pressed a hand to her head, “It can’t take you and him, it’s not fair—”

“I—”

“You’ve only been married for a year.” She rubbed her eyes, “You’re gonna have kids, and I’m gonna be the best Aunt in the world—apart from May.”

“Can—can—” He managed a smile, “Would you be okay settling, for the universe’s best sister?”

Morgan stared at him, torn, “Um…” She paced over, taking his hand, “I don’t know.”

“You are—” He held on, tight, “You’ve saved my life, more times than you—know.”

She raised her eyebrows, “I have?”

“When—The shit went down with Beck—I didn’t wanna put up with it, but you—you made me laugh when I thought I’d—never again.” He stumbled over his word, “And you—stopped me from being reckless, when the—when the Hobgoblin took Ned.” He shuddered, “You helped me—save my best friend.”

“I should—” She sat down again, “I should have done something with this—"

“Nor—Norman is not your fault.” He blurted, “He’s not anybody’s—"

Morgan titled her head to her shoulder, “Then why was he your responsibility?”

“That—that gas would have killed a normal person—” His chest rose, up and down, at irregular intervals, as he fought to speak, “—Straight away.”

She sobbed, “It’s killing you.”

“I’m sorry—"

“You saved the city.” She sank, “You deserve—to stay. I want you to stay, Petey. I need you to—"

Peter coaxed, pulling on her hand, “M—”

Her knees connected with the lamented floor with a heavy thump, “Peter—” She let go of his hand and buried her face against the mattress.

Peter buried his trembling hand, in her hair, “I’ve got you—even when I’m gone—I’ve got you.”

Morgan stayed silent, praying that one day – she’d believe him.

“You—” He carried on, “Remember the—Good days, okay? None of this. Just the good.”

He turned her head, to look at him, “Orlando?”

“Yeah.” He smiled, ear-to-ear, “And—when—we accidentally—went to Mars.”

She snickered, leaning into his hand, “Only we can say that.”

“Definitely.”

“And—” Morgan scraped her teeth over her lower lip, “The wedding—”

“It was the best.”

“You—You gonna—” She moved her, laying down to face him, with her legs dangling off the end of the bed, “Are you gonna—”

He nodded, cutting her off, “I’m fighting, kiddo.”

“You don’t have to.” She babbled, even though she didn’t want to say it, “If— _if_ it hurts too much, and you wanna go. You can.” She took his hand again, holding it against her chest, “I’ll look after everybody, I promise.”

“And you’ll let them…” He met her gaze, “Look after you?”

She nodded slowly.

He coughed, “Promise?”

“I promise.”

“Thank you.”

“Dad—” She muttered, “Dad’s gonna look after you - I know he will.”

Morgan wasn’t even sure if she believed in an afterlife, but it was what Peter needed to hear.

“Me too.”

“I—” She closed her eyes, “I love you—”

He turned, pressing their foreheads together, “To the moon and back.”

* * *

Peter slept through the next day and the one after that.

Morgan waited, for good news, despite knowing she shouldn’t.

Michelle was the one to convince her to take a shower, and it was a definite weight off her shoulders.

After drying her hair and having a couple of hours, to herself, she went to the vending machine, grabbed something to eat, and headed back to Peter’s room.

An invisible pressure pushed against her chest as she turned the corner.

The door was closed.

Cho was hovering outside, with Morgan’s Mum, Rhodey, May, Happy, and Michelle.

She took a cautious step towards them, “What’s going on?”

The group silenced.

Morgan’s Mum walked over, taking her hands, “H—”

“Mum?” Morgan darted her eyes around, “What’s happening?”

Her mum couldn’t speak.

Happy moved over, pressing a hand against Morgan’s shoulder blade, “Pete’s on a ventilator now, squirt.”

“What—” Morgan’s eyes widened, “Why?”

May wiped her eyes, with the back of her hand, “He couldn’t breathe on his own, honey.”

Morgan trembled, gripping onto her mum’s hand with all her might.

“The ventilator is breathing for him,” Cho explained softly, “It keeps his blood oxygenated and it will help protect against organ failure.”

“So…” Morgan lifted her head, “He’s gonna get better after—"

“No, sweetheart.” May took her other hand, “He’s not gonna be able to breathe without it.”

“Ever?”

May nodded.

“Okay...” She let go and stepped back, studying the space, “Where’s Ned?”

Happy motioned back, “He’s gone outside.”

Michelle stepped over, taking Morgan’s low hanging wrist, interlocking their fingers, “Let’s go and find him.”

Morgan couldn’t refuse the plea of her sister-in-law, they got into the elevator, and quickly made their way outside, hand-in-hand.

Ned was curled up on a bench, warming up his hands, by rubbing his palms together.

Michelle’s voice cracked as she called out, “Ned—"

“Sorry, MJ—” He freaked, “I just couldn’t—Look at him like that.”

“I know.”

Michelle sat on his left, and Morgan sat on his right.

“I don’t—” Ned bowed his head, “I don’t think I can be there when it happens—"

“And that’s okay,” Michelle took his hand, “You don’t have to be—"

“I’m—I’m his best friend, I should—"

“You had time…” Morgan spoke, “To say goodbye?”

“Yeah, I guess.” He smiled as tears welled in his eyes, “We—We laughed about—everything crazy.” He shook his head, “It’s just he’s always been there, you know? Since we were little, and I can’t—"

“You’re his ‘Guy In The Chair,’ and it’s okay…” Morgan took his other hand, “Peter loves us, all of us, more than anything, and he wouldn’t—want you to do it if it was gonna hurt too much—"

“Thank you.”

Morgan leaned her head on Ned’s arm, she wished she couldn’t believe the bullshit she kept feeding them, but at least, it worked for them.

Morgan sighed, “This isn’t what I thought—”

Michelle spoke softly, “What?”

“It’s just...when Dad died, one minute he was there, and the next he wasn’t.” Morgan sniffled, “Peter’s—hanging on, to—"

Ned cut in, “It’s like it’s happening in slow motion.”

Michelle agreed, “It is.”

“What— _what_ do we do?” Morgan stammered, “After this?”

“We—” Michelle cleared her throat, trying to remain composed, “Look out for one another, right? Like always?”

Morgan repeated, “Like always.”

It wouldn’t be though, because ‘ _like always’_ would imply that Peter would pull through because he was a part of their life, a part of their _forever._

Now, he was fading away, and there was nothing any of them could do.

* * *

Morgan took a slow walk back towards the entranceway alone, to gather her thoughts.

She was about to go in, when someone caught her attention.

Her mum was sitting in her car, clutching onto the wheel, crying her eyes out.

Morgan felt intrusive, for even watching, but she couldn’t walk away.

She walked over, opened the passenger door, and clambered in.

Her mum was quick to brush a hand across her face, “I’m sorry, baby.”

“It’s okay—"

“No.” Pepper cried, “I should be…I should be strong, for you.”

“You don’t have to be anymore.” Morgan pointed, “This is fucked up, and—and he’s _your kid_ too.”

She looked at her, stunned, “He is.”

“You were so strong, for me, when Dad died.” She wiped her shirt sleeves over her eyes, “We can be—weak together, with this - I think that’s okay.”

Her mum leaned in, brushing Morgan’s hair, out of her eyes, “You’re amazing.”

“So are you,” She praised, “I know how much it hurt you, watching Dad go—"

Her mum shuddered.

“So….so if you don’t have to watch—Peter.” She hugged her spare arm around herself, “Ned can’t either, and I can tell that—you don’t—”

“Honey—"

“I understand, Mum.” Morgan cried, “And so does he.”

Her mum reached over, pressing a kiss against Morgan’s forehead, “Thank you.”

* * *

The next morning, came the final goodbyes. Time alone, with Peter – where everyone could say what they needed to.

Morgan’s Mum didn’t want to go inside alone, so Morgan went inside with her.

“Hey, sweetie.” Her mum slowly got onto her knees and leaned over, to comb her fingers through Peter’s curls, “You’ve been so brave.” Her mouth twitched, into a smile, “Not with just this, but with everything.”

Morgan leaned against the wall, hugging her arms around her middle, to keep herself from falling.

“The first day I met you…” Pepper spoke softly, “The whole room lit up.” She twirled her finger around one of Peter’s rogue curls, “I couldn’t believe that a kid, who lost his parents and his uncle, could be so full of…life and _joy_.”

She sniffled, as tears spilled down her cheeks.

“You are something I never expected…” She admitted, “But’s…it’s like you were destined to _fit_ into our lives…” She slumped, biting down on her lip, to make it through, “Tony started feeling more… _alive_ , with you around – I could see it.” She looked to the ceiling, taking a breath, “You saved him, kiddo.” She nodded, trying to force a smile, “You saved him more times than I can count.” She interlocked her fingers, with Peter’s listless hand, “Even while you were gone…”

Morgan brushed her hand over her cheeks, she couldn’t imagine losing someone, for the second time – especially when that someone was Peter.

“You are the best big brother,” Pepper continued, a permanent waiver present in her voice, “You and Morgan – God, you’re amazing together.”

Morgan rested her hand over her mouth, holding it all back.

“Thank you…” Pepper choked through a sob, “Thank you so much, for being there, for her, when I couldn’t be.” She leaned closer, “I promise— _I promise_ I’m gonna take care of her—with everything I have.”

 _God,_ Morgan’s Mum was everything.

She’d fallen so far, but she never let it get to her.

“It’s okay, sweetheart.” She pressed a kiss against Peter’s cheek, “You’ve done so well.” She tucked a curl behind his ear and stared, "You-" 

Her eyes filled with tears, and it almost like, there was something on the tip of her tongue, that she was finding impossible to say.

She pulled Peter’s hand closer, and breathed out, “You can rest now.” Her face drained of color, leaving behind a harsh grey, “Goodnight, baby.” 

She couldn't say the word ' _goodbye_ ,' and Morgan understood that. 

Her mum turned her face away, quietly retching, under her breath.

Morgan swayed forward but held back.

Her mum moved, taking slow breaths, before speaking again, “We’ll take care of one another.” Pepper promised, “And Tony’s gonna catch you, as soon as you fall, he’ll catch you. Like he _always_ does.”

Morgan made her way over, resting a hand on her mum’s back, “Mum—”

“Thank you.” Her mum got up, onto her feet, “For being here." 

“It’s okay.”

“Do you want me to stay?”

Morgan shook her head, “I’ll be fine.”

Her mum kissed her cheek and left, slowly closing the door behind her.

Morgan waited, before spinning around to face a wall, because she couldn’t bear to look at him, “I hate you.” She cracked, throwing an arm out, “I hate you so much—I’ve only—” She clenched her hand into a fist, “I’ve only just started, forgiving Dad for leaving, and now you’re going.”

She dug her nails into her palm and turned, she scanned him, head-to-toe.

“Why—” She pulled at her hair, “—Why did you have to _play_ hero?” She gave a bitter laugh, resting a hand on her hip, “Why couldn’t you be happy—just being Peter?” She inhaled, “Ned’s best friend, MJ’s husband, Mum and Dad’s kid, Happy and Rhodey’s confidant—May’s everything!” Her stomach churched violently, “— _My brother_.”

She sucked in a sharp breath.

“Aren’t we enough?” She asked, “Why did you and Dad do this?” She pressed a hand to her temple, “The universe doesn’t care, Petey – it’s _doesn’t_ , you died once proving that, why again?!”

She stumbled over, falling to the floor, beside the bed. She balled her fists around the comforter and used her strength to lean upright, on her knees.

“I’m sorry—” She took his hand, “I’m sorry – I don’t get it.” She shrugged, “I can’t do what you do, but you—you are a _hero_.” She spoke, through intermittent sobs, “You can’t stand by and watch, which makes you better than most people. You saved thousands of lives, and that’s good—” She looked to the ceiling, “I just wish you could _stay_.”

She brushed her hand through his unruly mop of brown hair – everybody did it when Peter was hurt or sick – it was a mindless activity, and it made sense now, more than ever.

“This is who you are.” Morgan cried, “If you weren’t Spider-Man, I wouldn’t know you, and my life would be incomplete.” She laughed humourlessly, “It’s fucked up, isn’t it? The reason I know you, is the reason you’re gonna die.”

She hugged his hand, close to her chest.

“I’m glad, I had you.” She closed her eyes, “I don’t hate you, Petey. I could never hate you.” She hung on, never wanting to let go, “I love you, and I don’t want you to go.”

She gasped, her hand slipping from his grasp.

A thought crossed her mind, faster than anything, like a lightbulb, had appeared over her head.

“I’ve had an idea.” She leaned forward, kissing Peter’s cheek, “I’m—I’m not giving up on you.” She jumped to her feet, “Not yet.”

She scrambled to her feet, threw the door open, and sprinted down the corridor.

Her family called after her, but she ignored them _, hell-bent_ to get where she needed to be.

* * *

Morgan didn’t stop running.

Her lungs were screaming at her, and her legs were about ready to give out, but her heart, was pulling her through.

She abandoned her phone, on a wall outside the hospital, so nobody could follow.

She ran, going down back streets, and climbing over garden fences to guarantee that Happy wouldn’t be able to see her, in the car.

Where she was heading, was a good eight-mile walk, but she knew the way, like the back of her hand.

After three hours, of pure determination, she arrived. The sun was setting overhead, and she was ignoring the stares from citizens, who were trying to place who she was. She didn’t look as presentable as usual, with her red-rimmed eyes, mix-matched clothes, and wind-swept hair.

She ignored them as she walked up to the entrance, of the Sanctum Sanctorum _– her last resort._

Before she knocked, the door opened, revealing a panicked Strange, “Morgan—” He blurted, dumbfounded, “You’re—Everybody is terrified, where—”

She walked inside, “They called you?”

“They called everybody.” He closed the door, turning to look at her, “The whole team is looking for you.”

She lifted her shoulder in a half shrug, “That’s nice.”

He softened his face, “You should be with Peter.”

“No.” She stood her ground, crossing her arms, “I’m right where I need to be.”

“What do you mean?”

“Can you do something?”

He frowned, “What?”

“With all the power you have, with everything you can do—” She stared at him, right in the eyes, “Can you save him?”

Strange fell back a few paces like she’d punched him, in the face, “Morgan—”

She gritted her teeth, “Yes or no?”

Strange let go of a slow breath, “No.”

Morgan broke, “Why not?”

“Death…is complex…” He explained, “And Peter’s soul has started his journey.”

“Cut the bullshit, Strange.” She cried, “There’s gotta be something you can do! My dad died for this shit, I will not let it take Peter too!”

“Morgan.” He spoke as gently as he could, “There’s nothing I can do.”

“Then what is the point of you?!” She spat, her voice laced with venom, “You… _you_ let my dad live a lie for five years! He died—and you knew he was going to!”

He swallowed a lump in his throat, “I’m sorry—"

“Stop!" She pleaded, "Please, do something. I need him—”

Strange’s eyes flickered, he stepped past her, “Follow me.”

Morgan followed him into an empty room.

“I can’t save your brother, and I’m sorry.” He told her, pushing the door to a close, “If I could, I would.”

She looked around, there was only a small table, at the centre of the room, and the world's smallest bookcase, off to the side, “What are you doing?”

Strange crouched, grabbing a book, “I’m sending you somewhere.”

She frowned, “What—"

He flicked through the pages, “I should have let you do this years ago, but I think now is a good—"

She interrupted, “Do what?”

He placed the book open, on the table, “Have you ever heard of the Way Station?”

“No.”

“What about Bardo?”

Morgan hummed, “The state of existence between death and rebirth?”

“Basically, yes.” He nodded, “But the Way Station is a little different. It’s the space between now…and what comes next.”

She raised an eyebrow, “What does come next?”

“No mortal could comprehend it.” He told her, “The Way Station is from what I’ve gathered is the point of origin of the Soul Stone.”

Her limited memories of her Auntie Nat flashed before her eyes, “Oh—”

“And…souls that have come into close contact with the stone…” Strange began, “—Have a connection with the Way Station...”

“Which means?”

“It means your dad’s soul can travel there whenever he needs to—” He picked the book back up, hiding his face, “And so can you, within reason.”

“What—” Her jaw dropped open, “What do you mean?”

“The living can stand in the Way Station, as long as they have a close connection to the soul they are visiting.”

“I can….” She shuddered, “I’m gonna see my dad?”

“Yes.”

“And—you knew I could do this—”

“It’s not something that should be done for the living will dwell on the dead…” He gripped tightly onto the book, his hands shaking, “It upsets the balance, between the realms, so it is not a practice I take lightly.”

“Why…” She shook her head, “Why do I need to see my dad?”

“I’m hoping he’ll know the rights thing to say to you.”

Morgan’s eyes filled with tears, and she nodded. She could never turn down an opportunity to see her dad again, “How does this work?”

Strange placed a hand on her shoulder, moving her aside, “Stand still.”

“Okay.”

“Your body will be here, but your soul will be there, so I’ll watch over you.”

“What will it feel like?”

“You’ll blink and you’ll be there.”

She bit her lip, “Sounds easy.”

“Are you ready?”

She nodded.

“Close your eyes.”

She buried her hands in her pockets, nervously, as she closed her eyes.

Strange said nothing else.

“What—” She paused, “What now?”

“Hello!”

That wasn’t Strange.

Morgan’s eyes flew open.

She was no longer standing within the walls of the Sanctum.

She was somewhere new, enclosed in a welcoming world of orange – the skies stretched on for miles, and the water beneath her feet, was surreal, for it could not touch her.

It felt familiar, and that’s because it was. Her play tent, from when she was little, was sitting a few paces away, and the outlining banks of the lake were behind her. She was home, but _not_ , at the same time.

There was a continuous humming sound, all around her, like white noise.

She spun on her heel, and her breath was stolen.

In the distance, was her dad, watching her with confusion written across his face.

He strode over, a confident skip in his step, his hands in his pockets, “And who—” He grinned, but his face dropped, when he was close enough, “—Morgan?

She cried a laugh, “Hey, Dad—”

“What?” He grabbed her hands, “What are you doing here? You shouldn’t—”

“Strange sent me..” She sniffled, “To talk to you.”

“So—you’re okay, you’re not—"

“I’m fine…” She promised, “I’m alive.”

“Ooo,” He held his head back, “Thank God.”

Morgan took her chance to crash into him and lock her arms, behind his back.

“Oh!” He instinctively locking his arms around her, “Hey—”

“I miss you.” She cried, muffled against his shoulder, “I’m—I’m proud of what you did, but—I wish you were at home, with us.”

“I do too.” He tangled his hand, in her hair, “What’s happening?” He asked, thrown, “Why did Strange send you?”

She leaned back, gripping his hands, “Because he thinks you might know what to say.”

His eyebrows knitted together, “To say?”

“Peter—”

He lightened up, at the mention of Peter, but his expression contorted when he registered the sadness in her tone.

“Peter—” Morgan ducked her head, “He’s dying.”

Her dad stared at her, wide-eyed, lost for words.

“There’s nothing Cho can do. We’ve tried everything. His body—” She hiccupped, “His body’s giving up. He’s on a ventilator and he’s—I’m never gonna see him again or talk to him—” _I was the last one who ever spoke to him._

“This isn’t what was meant to happen—” Tony choked out as tears filled his eyes, “You two were always meant to have each other.”

“I know, but I can’t—I can’t save him, Dad.” She held onto his hands, until it hurt, “I’m scared, about what happens next.” She struggled, for air, “We’re letting him go, but things won’t be the same—and—I’m worried that he’ll feel lonely or—"

Her dad pressed a hand to her cheek, “Listen to me, baby; I’m sorry—I don’t have the right words.” His voice cracked, “This isn’t fair, not on any of you, but whatever happens next, I’ve got him, and I’m gonna hold onto him, _forever_.”

She leaned into his touch, “Yeah?”

“I promise.”

“What…” She struggled through a breath, “What about me?”

She didn’t care if that was selfish, because she needed to get it off her chest.

She was the one being left behind.

Tony titled his head to the side, “You live.”

“How—"

“How old are you?” He asked, unprompted, but she knew he had a point.

“Nineteen.”

Tony nodded, “Are you at college?”

“Juilliard.” She stammered, “I—I play a few instruments. Violin’s my favorite.”

He grinned, “Wow—"

“I was good—at the science stuff, but it wasn’t for me.” She rambled, “I know that Starks—"

“Hey, Stark’s aren’t typecast, kiddo.” He pointed out, “I’m so proud of you. Juilliard? That’s—” He smiled, “That’s fantastic - I’d love to hear you play.”

“I’d love to play for you.” She looked at their hands, realizing how strange this was, being with her dad, “Peter—Peter was gonna take over Stark Industries, but—"

“Don’t worry about that.” He cut her off, “Listen, you’re gonna go on, and be an amazing musician. It’s not gonna be easy, without Peter, but you’re—” He hesitated, for a second, “I know that he is as proud as you, as I am.”

Morgan knew that too, Peter never stopped saying it.

“Maybe you’ll get married, maybe you won’t, the same thing with having kids. Doesn’t matter what you choose.” He told her, “You will do whatever it is, that makes you ‘ _you_.’”

Strange was right, Morgan’s Dad had all the right words.

“You will laugh, have good days and bad days. They’ll be days when you miss us, and you’re crushed underneath the weight of it.” He was talking, from experience, that was obvious, “There’ll be others, when you hold your head up high and remember the good moments, without fearing the bad. And when—” He hesitated, “—When your time comes, when you’re old and grey, we’ll be here, waiting for you.”

“That sounds nice,” Morgan couldn’t help, but smile, “You’re right, life will go on.” She sniffled, “It’s just—I wish for once, the universe would care.”

“The universe doesn’t care because it’s bigger than any of us.” He explained, “It doesn’t matter though. Because there are people who care, people, we love, and they’re way more important than the universe. They are your universe, and that makes them special.”

“Yeah.” She looked up, at a new sky – seeing a world, not many mortals would, “Peter can let go, I—I want him too if he’s hurting, he shouldn’t fight it.”

She was starting to agree with her earlier words.

_If—if it hurts too much, and you wanna go. You can go._

“He deserves peace, like you.” She wept, “It’s just I’m never gonna be ready.”

“Nobody ever is.” He brushed a tear, off her cheeks, with the side of his thumb, “And it might not feel like it, but you’ll be okay, it won’t be the same okay as before, but you’ll find a way—And he’ll be here, with me—"

“I’m glad—"

Tony held out his arms, “Come here.”

She sank into his hold, closing her eyes as she leaned her forehead against his collarbone, “I love you.”

He kissed her cheek, “I love you, three-thousand.”

Suddenly, her dad’s hold disappeared, and she stumbled ahead a few paces.

She opened her eyes.

She was back, in the Sanctum.

Her mum’s worried voice greeted her, “Morgan?”

She turned, “Mum?” He stumbled over, “I—I saw Dad.” She smiled unsurely, “He was—he was okay—he’s not scared—and he’s waiting, for Peter.”

Pepper smiled, teary eyes, “That’s amazing, baby.”

Morgan noticed, in the corner of her eyes, that Strange was trying his best to hide his tears, but they weren’t lost on her.

Peter touched many lives, including his.

“Peter won’t be alone…” Morgan said, “And neither will we.”

Her mum caught her wrist and tugged her into an embrace.

* * *

After the ventilator was removed, they knew it wouldn’t be long, until Peter left them.

They didn’t speak much, there was nothing to say. There were glances and knowing looks – a bond, so strong, that words weren’t needed to understand.

Morgan’s Mum, Ned, and Rhodey stayed out of the room, _together_.

She understood why.

Ned couldn’t bear to watch his best friend die.

Rhodey watched her dad die, and it changed him. For years, he could barely look at her or Peter, in the eye. It was almost like, he didn’t see them. He couldn’t watch his nephew drift away, with an _unhappy_ ending.

Morgan’s Mum was the same, she’d said that seeing somebody die changes a person, and she couldn’t stomach it again.

Also, the most fucked up part was, when Morgan’s Dad died – three people were by his side – one of them was Peter. The kid he fought, to bring back, was dying, at thirty-one, before her mum, and before her uncle – an ending, neither of them wanted.

Michelle was curled up, against Peter’s left side, with her forehead tucked against his arm.

The beds, in the infirmary, were bigger than the usual ones, apparently, Morgan’s Dad wanted them to be like that, it had something to do with, a certain Spider-Kid, and his need for cuddles when he got hurt on patrol.

Morgan was on the opposite side, hugging Peter’s arm with her own.

Happy was pacing, beside the window – standing guard, like always.

May was sitting at the end of the bed, with her hand locked around Peter’s. Morgan hadn’t wanted to lie down originally, scared she was snatching her aunt’s goodbye away from her, but May assured her, that Peter would want her _close_.

It was almost sunrise, when Peter’s breathing drastically changed, a sign that it was almost over.

It wasn’t like in the movies.

Morgan planted a kiss on his cheek, and met Michelle’s gaze, they managed to offer one another, a weak smile.

Morgan curled back up, closing her eyes.

When Peter’s chest stopped rising, and the machine behind Morgan, started beeping – it was almost too simple– it was like any other moment, but Peter was gone.

Morgan pushed Peter’s rogue curl behind his ear and leaned in, to whisper, “Thank you for everything.”

They sat in silence, for a while.

Morgan moved slowly when a familiar noise starting ringing in her eyes.

It was the same sound, from the Way Station.

She sat up, to listen out.

May leaned over, placing a hand on her shoulder, Morgan rested her hand on top but didn’t turn back, to look.

The noise got louder.

Morgan cautiously got onto her feet, keeping her hand in May’s grasp, “I’m gonna—”

“It’s okay, honey.” May’s voice was hoarse, barely audible, “It’s okay—”

She probably thought Morgan wanted to be with her mum, but she couldn’t be yet, she had to follow the _noise_ , “Thank you.”

Morgan circled out, into the corridor, the sound got louder and louder.

She came to a halt, when she realized, that there were no people around.

A blinding orange light, appeared, in front of her.

She stepped forward, curious.

She was pulled inside, back to the Way Station – only, this time, she was on the edge – like she was on the outside, looking in. She was sure, this wasn’t meant to be happening, but she refused to question it.

On the horizon, Peter appeared – once again, _full of life._

Her dad emerged, “Kid?”

Peter’s knees went weak, “Tony?”

Something warm spread across Morgan’s chest, she blinked away tears as she smiled.

The duo sprinted, at top speed, and crashed into one another.

Morgan gasped, watching on like it was a dream.

Her dad kissed Peter’s cheek and held on, protectively, like he was planning to never let go.

Morgan felt a hand on her shoulder, she spun, and was back, in the Headquarters again – surrounded by the buzz, of _life_.

Her mum studied her, “Sweetheart?”

Morgan sank into her arms.

She didn’t know if her dad was right, and that, in the end, everything would turn out okay. She probably wouldn’t be able to answer that, for years. There was one thing she knew, for certain, and that was, she was safe and secure, in her mum’s arms – _the centre of her universe._

**Author's Note:**

>  ****  
>  _Notes:_  
> 
> 
> This was inspired, by three things.
> 
>  **One** – my friend was chatting to be about the newest season of 13RW which I have not watched, and she told me to check out a particular scene. If you’ve seen the last episode, you know what scene I’m talking about, and you’ll probably see the connection.
> 
>  **Two** – I watched the deleted scene with Older Morgan & Tony, which to be honest, is not the best- so I thought I’d take a crack at it.
> 
>  **Three –** This sounds weird, but I wanted to write something that ended sadly. It was an itch, I had to scratch, I don’t know why but I had to.
> 
> Side note, I think Morgan being able to see the Way Station, at the end, represents the part of her that died with Peter, needed to put that out there too.
> 
> Also, I’m sorry.


End file.
